


Strong Sad Goes To An Ice Cream Parlor

by CircusEpidemic



Category: Homestar Runner
Genre: Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusEpidemic/pseuds/CircusEpidemic
Summary: today's the day





	Strong Sad Goes To An Ice Cream Parlor

**The sky is dark The wind is cold**

**The night is young Before it's old and grey**

** -Bryan Ferry **

Strong Sad knew it, today was the day, he had rehearsed this moment thousands of times, he was finally ready, to order ice cream. Strong Sad came once before, many moons ago, but due to all the options and toppings he had no idea what to pick so he left as fast as he could by jumping out of the window. After 5 months or years (Strong Sad wasn't keeping count) and constant rehearsal of what he wanted to order, he knew he was finally ready.

Strong Sad burst into the parlor, and by that I mean he awkwardly fumbled with the door until he finally got it open. He glanced around the store, nobody was there except for the person behind the counter. The persons features and appearance was vague and undescribable, probably due to the author having no clue whom to put there. Strong Sad thought this was incredibly attractive, he'd love to date someone who was just a featureless Gaussian blur person, but now is not the time for that thought.

Strong Sad walked up to the counter, the counterman said the generic welcome what do you want today greeting customary to anyplace selling more than 2 objects. Strong Sad was struck with fear, he had forgotten what he was going to say! How embarrassing!

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ah ummm uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh huh uh"

"What's that sir?" said the featureless blob.

Then Strong Sad remembered what he was going to say! He started to smile, and due to the worker not understanding Strong Sad's internal monologue he became very creeped out. "One scoop of vanilla, please" Strong Sad said confidently.

"Would you like that in a bowl or a co-"

"BOWL" Strong Sad said loudly as he interrupted the ice cream person, then he realized that was rude "sorry, uh sorry. I want the ice cream in a bowl."

The worker got out the ice cream scooper thingy and a bowl and gave Strong Sad his incredibly simple order. "Would you like any toppings, sir?" said parlor worker man thing.

"Oh no, just the scoop," said Strong Sad, "oh, but can I get a side of gummy bears? Not on the ice cream but in their own container or something like that."

The worker had no choice but to comply because this was his life purpose, to make people and also homsar on occasion ice cream. He hated this life but this was how he lived. He gave Strong Sad the gummy bears. He wanted to cry.

Strong Sad was happy. He had his ice cream. This is the best day of his life.

**_fin_ **


End file.
